Elder Days YL 3449-3450
The VY 3449-3450 is known as the last years of the Spring of Arda. In Valian Year 1900, the Two Lamps Illuin and Ormal were raised. This brought instense light unto the world and the light was greatest at Almaren, island of the Valar in the center of the world. In the VY or Year of the Lamps (YL) 3400, Melkor came back to Arda and built up his fortress of Utumno in the northeastern part of the world. In the year 3449 Melkor drafted his plans to throw down the Lamps, and on YL 3450, he went to war in an effort to throw them down. He eventually succeeded, causing mass extinction and destruction to the world. This scenario is set just before Melkor launched his attack on the Two Lamps while Tulkas slept. Utumno Here Melkor sat upon his throne with his many Maia worshiping and devoting themselves to him. Among the mighty generals he held at Utumno--Fluithuin, Sauron, Langon, Tevildo, Dark Hunter, Gothmog, Lungorthin, Durin's Bane, and his Four other Balrog Chiefs served as his top lords under him. Utumno has had many centuries of not only housing many Fallen Maia within its walls, but many blood drinking insects and monsters have been warped and changed by Melkor's reentry into Arda. Illuin Illuin is the towering sky blue lamp in the northern part of Arda. Surely, Melkor made a surprise attack on the two lamps, and succeeded, but it is curious as to what actually guarded Illuin in the northern part of Arda. Perhaps natural spirits of Arda (which Tom Bombadil, Goldberry, Gilim, or Nan are good examples of), guarded them from enemies. Almaren Almaren is the home of the Valar, it is here Tulkas wedded Nessa. Now Manwe stands king over Arda reinforced by Tulkas and his Maia folk. Manwe now rules the land with Varda, Ulmo, Nienna, Aule, Yavanna, Orome, Vana, Namo, Vaire, Tulkas, Nessa, Irmo and Este. Each Valar has a chief that serves them, but counted among the most high are: Eonwe, Ilmare, Melian, Curumo, Tilion, Alatar, Arien, Olorin, Uinen, and the redeemed Osse who was pardoned and rejoined the Valar in VY 1500. With Melkor having fled--the Valar enjoyed peace for 1900 Valian Years. The world has been remade, and together all the Valar put forth their power into the world and created the Lamps Ormal and Illuin. Arda is now filled with many new animals (possibly this is the time period of the Dinosaurs) and the world enjoys new flora/plant life. The light of the two lamps shows greatest in the center of Arda and kindles peace to all in the world. Ormal Ormal is the towering golden lamp in the southern part of Arda. Like Illuin above, it is curious as to what the Valar had guarding these lamps when Melkor attacked. Nature spirits of Arda, Dinosaur legions, contingencies of Maia detachments, or a combination of thereof served to protect Arda while the Valar enjoyed the fruits of their labor. Category:Scenarios